This will allow support for the cooperative Children's Cancer Study Group activities of Children' Memorial Hospital and its affilitates here in Chicago and in the suburbs of Downers Grove, Maywood, and Park Ridge, Illinois. Investigators at Children's Memorial hospital, during the past five years, have made significant contributions to the group. Scientific directions and leadership have been provided in the areas of the treatment of high risk acute lymphocytic leukemia, the treamtent of relapsing acute lymphocytic leukemia, the treatment of Wilm's tumor, and the investigation and use of Phase II new agents. Administrative direction and leadership have been given in the areas of participation in the group's executive committee, membership actions, and the use of computers with respect to both data management and administrative matters. The institution has participated in the group activities in a multidisciplinary fashion with attendance and participation in the areas of radiation therapy, diagostic imaging, immunology, nursing, data managment, neurosurgery, and pathology.